


A Time For Firsts

by Oneenthusiasticshipper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and maybe Smut, Sanvers - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneenthusiasticshipper/pseuds/Oneenthusiasticshipper
Summary: Hey hey, look! Do you like it? I curled it and thought it’s pretty cute.If only your sexuality was as straight as your hair.What?What?





	A Time For Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr prompt. Sanvers fic.  
> I love these two women, they make me so happy so I thought why not write a fluffy fluffy fanfic. So here it is. I hope you guys like it.

Alex and Maggie had been friends for almost a year. Maggie was openly gay. Alex did not know what the heck she was. She liked Maggie and would often fantasize but she had never been good in relationships. Hers were short lived and ended rather quickly but Maggie was different. She made Alex feel all warm and fuzzy inside and on some nights, Alex would not sleep for fear of dreams of seeing Maggie in her dreams. She would lay on her bed thinking of all the possibilities. As the two women’s relationship bloomed. Alex started wanting more. She knew she was different, she knew that deep down she had feelings for Maggie but she pushed them away. Occasionally, they would slip. She would make a gay joke or comment on other women's looks. Maggie would do the same. She couldn’t deny that Alex was hot but she was her friend and Maggie didn’t want to cross that boundary. Maggie tried not to flirt with her or say anything to Alex’s face but one day, she messed up. The two women were going out for their daily lunch. Alex smiled brightly at Maggie. As she walked up, she said “Hey hey, look! Do you like it? I curled it and thought it’s pretty cute.” Alex pointed to her hair.   
Maggie sighed and said “If only your sexuality was as straight as your hair.  
“What?” Alex coughed, had she heard Maggie correctly, was Alex’s dream about to come true.  
“What?” Maggie said as quickly as Alex a blush creeping over her face. Alex looked questionly at Maggie and Maggie’s blush deepened as her guilty dimples popped out. Alex looked down at Maggie’s lips. So perfect and pink. When she looked back into Maggie’s eyes, she noticed that Maggie has also been studying Alex’s lips. Her tongue flicked out and suddenly Alex swept Maggie into a soft kiss. When they broke apart Maggie whispered “Wow.” Alex breathed softly “I have been meaning to do that for a long time.” She leaned her head into Maggie’s forehead. They stayed like that until Maggie nudged Alex’s nose with her own “We should kiss the girls we want to kiss.” Then she kissed Alex again. This lasted slightly longer.  
When they broke apart, Alex said “So you like me too? That’s what I got.”  
Maggie giggled. “Yes Danvers, I like you, I have liked you since we first met on the tarmac of the airport.”   
“Me too. Did you know about me?” Alex questioned.  
“That you were gay?” Maggie said. “Well, not to brag but I do have amazing gaydar. But no, I didn’t.”  
Alex blushed and she took Maggie’s hand in her own. “Well, in that case, will you, Maggie Sawyer, join me for lunch?”  
“Are you asking me on a date?” Maggie questioned, her dimples popping.  
“Yes, I am.” Alex said as she took Maggie’s hand in her own and kissed it.   
“Well in that case Danvers, I will.” Maggie laughed as they made their way to the restaurant for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this fic?   
> Please comment any ideas or suggestions.  
> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
